Silver nanoparticles have a variety of medical and technological applications, such as antibacterial and antifungal agents, semiconductors, and catalysts in chemical reactions. Many existing methods for producing silver nanoparticles are expensive and use harsh chemicals that pose environmental and health risks to individuals responsible for storing and handling the chemicals.
Other existing methods for producing silver nanoparticles require significant time, energy, high-pressure environments, and specialized equipment to complete the production process. The associated risks and expenses, therefore, reduce the commercial feasibility of producing silver nanoparticles using these existing methods.